


Easter is Somewhat Wild With Four Kids

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Domestic Fluff, Easter, Family Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid Xu Ming Hao | The8, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, bunny family, bunny hybrid, easter activities lol, happy easter, human Jun, i don't want to write my Odysseus essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: Minghao is a bunny hybrid and is married to human Junhui. They have four kids and three on the way and are celebrating Easter traditions with the fam jam





	Easter is Somewhat Wild With Four Kids

Jun was abruptly jolted awake by a mix of tiny children screaming and jumping on him. He was too fatigued to understand what they were saying, but the message was clear that they came in to get him out of bed. 

 

“Daddy, wake up!” 

 

“It’s Easter, Daddy!” 

 

“I want to eat chocolate!” 

 

“Waaaake upppp!”

 

Groaning, Jun sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He smiled at his children, all  _ four  _ of them, and opened his arms for them all to jump into. He began to cough as fur started to circle in the air, coming from his son's fluffy tails and ears.

 

Yes, he was a human and married a bunny-hybrid, and had beautiful children with him. 

 

“Daddy, Baba wants you to make us all breakfast!” The youngest - by two minutes because they had quadruplets - boy, Disung, told him. “He and the babies are  _ hungry _ !”

 

Right. They had quadruplets  _ and  _ triplets on the way. 

 

All four boys were clinging to a different part of Jun’s body. “Well, you’re going to have to let me go if you want breakfast.” 

 

“Carry me, Daddy!” Cheng exclaimed, letting go of Jun’s left leg to reach out and make grabby hands at his father. 

 

“Me too!” Said Zhao.

 

“Me three!” Said Disung.

 

“Me four!” Said Yong.

 

Jun sighed. “Daddy can’t carry  _ all  _ of you!” He picked up Cheng and Zhao since they asked first, and held them both in his arms as he listened to Disung and Yong whine. “Why don’t you boys go see if Baba will give you some chocolate?”

 

That seemed to do the trick, as the two of them ran past Jun and down the stairs. Minghao always insisted that they celebrate Easter as a  _ family _ and that the kids were not to partake in any Easter activities until Jun was awake and Minghao’s parents were over.

 

With Minghao being a bunny-hybrid and their children being 75% bunny-hybrid, Easter was a big deal in their family. The tradition of the Easter Bunny bringing eggs and chocolate to all the bunny children went back centuries ago, to when there were no bunny-hybrids, only pure bunnies. The Easter Bunny came and delivered eggs and chocolate goodies to children because children are the future or something, and eggs represent new life. He also just really loved kids and wanted to make them happy. Now, the Easter Bunny eventually died, like all good things do. So, the parents put out eggs and chocolates for their children in place of him, and to carry on the tradition. 

 

Pretty much every bunny family - hybrid or not, celebrated this day with family and lots of fun activities. Minghao’s parents were coming over, and the kids would be decorating eggs, doing an Easter egg hunt, and receiving gifts. Surprisingly, Minghao was an only child so the gathering wasn’t going to be huge, despite bunnies being able to have big litters. 

 

The previous night Jun and Minghao had set up the basement by getting out a bunch of eggs and paint, and scattering plastic and chocolate eggs everywhere. The kids weren’t allowed downstairs until their grandparents arrived, that was the rule, no matter how antsy they became. 

 

“Morning, dear,” Jun greeted his husband who was sitting at the dining room table. Well, he was kind of far from it, his huge belly stopping him from being able to sit closer. He was only four months along, but since there were three babies in there, he was pretty big. Jun thought he looked beautiful carrying their children, the extra weight in his limbs, hips, and face doing him good on his very skinny body and making him look breathtaking. 

 

Jun put Cheng and Zhao down, watching them climb up and sit in the big chairs at the table where their other brothers already were. 

 

“Morning,” Minghao slurred, mouth full of food. Jun glanced down at what he was shoving in his mouth and it did not look good. He was chomping on a huge carrot - not uncommon for bunnies - but he was dipping it every five seconds in a Nutella jar then reaching and grabbing the ketchup bottle, squirting it all over the Nutella on the carrot. Minghao sensed the other’s disgust. “My cravings are insane this morning, don’t judge me.”

 

“It’s pretty gross, but as long as my husband and babies are healthy then I don’t care,” Jun said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Minghao’s temple. His fluffy ears tickled his face. 

 

“You’re not going to give me a proper kiss?” 

 

Jun huffed. “Baba’s cranky this morning, isn’t he?” He turned to the kids with a grin. They all nodded. Minghao narrowed his eyes at them all. ‘Traitors’ he thought.

 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Minghao demanded. Jun leaned down once again and met the other halfway with a sweet kiss, ignoring how the children closed their eyes and shouted in displeasure. 

 

Jun walked away and left his husband to continue eating his disgusting choice of snack. He opened the cupboard and fetched the pancake mix, along with the big pack of M&Ms which would be put inside the pancakes. 

 

Not long after Jun was busy mixing and frying the pancakes, all four children got tired of waiting for the food, complaining about how they were  _ so  _ hungry. Minghao knew how impatient they all were, taking after both of their parents, so he took one last bite of his huge carrot and passed it around the table. He couldn’t let his babies starve. Standing up and practically waddling over to the living room, he turned on the TV and called them all over after inserting some animated movie about Peter Cottontail he found on the shelf beside it. 

 

They all ate their M&M-filled pancakes sometime later, Minghao eating half of them. He was pregnant and eating for four, cut him some slack people. The latter’s parents were coming over in an hour, and they all still had to get dressed and ready for the day. 

 

Jun went and took a shower while Minghao helped Cheng, Zhao, Disung, and Yong get dressed. Two fits and a crying four-year-old later, Jun emerged from the shower and lifted a wailing Yong up and took him downstairs to continue watching Peter Cottontail. Minghao stayed behind and helped the Cheng, the last one to be dressed, put on his overalls. 

 

Minghao’s parents were knocking on the door before they knew it, and all four kids were running to the door to greet them. They managed to get the door open and jump into their grandparents’ arms, two in each. They gave the presents that they held to Jun to support the children they were holding. 

 

“My, it’s only been a few weeks but you all seem so much bigger!” Minghao’s father exclaimed. “My grandsons are growing up so fast.”

 

Minghao’s mother looked at her son after she side-hugged him. A disadvantage of being with child. “And how have you been? Everything going okay?” She referred to his pregnancy. 

 

He nodded. “Three is a lot, and my cravings are out of control. At least it’s not as bad as when I had these little monsters,” Minghao smiled, looking down at his sons. 

 

“You’re healthy and happy and that’s all that matters, sweetie.”

 

They went down to the basement, the kids racing down as soon as Jun opened the door. 

The afternoon consisted of Disung, Cheng, Zhao, and Yong running around the basement trying to find as many eggs as they possibly could to top each other’s count. Everyone painted eggs, and the kids received lots of chocolate and toys from the adults. Spoiled brats. 

 

Of course, there were at least two more tantrums that day, which was normal. 

 

“Man,” Jun said after he crawled into bed with Minghao who was reading a book at the end of the night. He had just put the children to bed since Minghao was too tired to do any more walking. He had to read three bedtime stories to them to make them fall asleep. Easter was fun, but they always ate so much candy and chocolate, they were bouncing off the walls. “Taking care of kids is  _ hard _ ,” He whined, shoving his face into a pillow.

 

Minghao playfully rolled his eyes. “There’s three more on the way.” 

 

“That’s what you get when you’re in heat.” The younger reached over and punched his shoulder. “Ow! I was just  _ joking _ ! I love my baby bunbuns,” Jun said, pressing a kiss against Minghao’s stomach. “Even if they were an accident.”

 

“You better.” 

 

Jun smiled and just as he was about to open his mouth to say ‘Of course I love them’ he was interrupted by a soft knock on their bedroom door. 

 

“H-Had a bad dream,” Cheng cried, wiping his tears with his tiny fist. Jun’s eyes softened and he patted the spot next to him on the bed. “You can sleep with Bubba and I tonight, how does that sound?” 

 

Cheng nodded and walked closer to the bed before climbing up and lying in between his two parents. “W-What if the monsters come?” He asked, voice shaking.

 

“Then Daddy will fight them. But I don’t think any monsters will come. I sprayed the house with special monster repellant earlier,” Jun replied, stroking his son’s hair. Minghao smiled at the two of them. Jun truly was a great father, no matter how many times he accidentally put hot sauce on their sandwiches instead of the regular mild sauce. 

 

Minghao closed his book and set it on the nightstand beside the bed, as well as turning off the lamp, room turning pitch black. 

 

“Hao,” Jun whispered. 

 

“What.”

 

“Don’t crush Cheng in your sleep.”

 

Sitting up, Minghao grabbed the pillow he was previously resting his head on and whacked his husband in the head, causing Cheng to burst into laughter. 

 

“Daddy is so mean to Bubba,” Minghao told the boy. “He’s going to give me a foot rub as an apology tomorrow, don’t let him forget.” 

 

Jun chuckled. “Anything for you, dear.”

 

“Shut up and sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EASTER!!!
> 
> I'm on a roll people, a fic a day. I wrote an Easter fic last year and tried to rewrite it but when I rewrite things I change like everything so hAhH. 
> 
> This is lowkey trash but whatever
> 
> AT LEAST I WROTE FOR A SHIP I ACTUALLY SHIP THIS TIME LMA0


End file.
